Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi is a character from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Makoto Naegi is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and one of the central protagonists of the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. He is a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Makoto has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student, though he appears to have both bad and good luck. Later, his title became Ultimate Hope, due to his unusual optimism and ability to spread hope. He is a student enrolled in Class 78th. Makoto and the other survivors defeat the Mastermind of the Killing School Life, Junko Enoshima in the final trial and escaped Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto returns in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of the Future Foundation. The DVD/BD vol.1 of Danganronpa: The Animation came with a 25~ page booklet called Makoto Naegi Secret File. This short story describes the chain of events that led to Makoto being selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto also appears in Danganronpa/Zero and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. His illusory version appeared in the thirty-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, he appeared as a guest character in the demo gameplay. Makoto returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, attending his trial after he was charged on suspicion of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. During the Final Killing Game, Makoto unknowingly triggers the NG Code of his dear friend, a survivor from the Killing School Life, and also his boss in the Future Foundation, Kyoko Kirigiri, putting her into a temporary coma. During the fifth time limit, Makoto becomes the "attacker" and doesn't kill anyone during the sleeping period, due to intervention by Juzo Sakakura. Along with four others, Makoto survive the Final Killing Game after Juzo deactivates the televisions by switching it to emergency power, causing the bangles to lose power. Several months after the events of the Final Killing Game, Makoto and the Future Foundation decide to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto becomes the new Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, hoping to create a brighter future for him and everyone that he loves. Ships Het :Naegiri - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri :Naehina - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina :Naejunko - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima :Naekawa - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Touko Fukawa :Naekusaba - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba :Naezono - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono :Nakaede - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Kaede Akamatsu Slash :Hinaegi - the ship between Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi :Komaegi - the ship between Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi :Naegami - the ship between Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi :Naegiibo - the ship between K1-B0 and Makoto Naegi :Naehiro - the ship between Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki :Naeishi - the ship between Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Makoto Naegi Poly :Asaoukoaegi - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina :Naegamigiri - the ship between Byakuya Togami, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri :Naegirizono - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono :Naekugiri - the ship between Makoto Naegi, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Kyoko Kirigiri Family :Naegi Family - the familyship between Makoto Naegi and Komaru Naegi Fandom FAN FICTION : WIKIS : on : on List Trivia *Makoto and Nagito share voice actors in both the Japanese and English dub. This is because Nagito's character is based on Makoto and he acts as his darker parallel. *Makoto is the only character to retain his original voice actor from the game for the English dub of Danganronpa anime adaptation. Navigation Category:Danganronpa/Characters/Male